


Noche buena

by SoftSpaceLove



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Star Wars Modern AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSpaceLove/pseuds/SoftSpaceLove
Summary: Ben no cree en Navidad, pero alguien más si.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ladies Secretas 2020





	Noche buena

_**Noche Buena** _

**Para: Lady Ren**   
**.**

**.**   
**.**

Las navidades nunca habían sido de su agrado. Ni siquiera cuando era niño y la ilusión del trineo bermellón con ocho renos mágicos volares, fue suficiente para distraerlo de la idea de tener a sus padres lejos de casa. Leia tan ocupada con sus campañas políticas; Han lo suficientemente lejos de casa pilotando un avión, como para llamarlo antes de que se fuera a dormir. Y aunque, la compañía de su tío Chewie siempre fue grata, a sus treinta años prefería pasarlo solo.

Las personas suelen tener tradiciones: Decorar sus casas con miles de luces, cantar villancicos o cenar a las doce de la noche. Ben, por su lado, solía sentarse en una banca en el centro de un parque en seattler. Lo que él consideraba el lugar más alejado y tranquilo. Disfrutaba del silencio durante unas horas; dejaba que toda esa bulla de sus vecinos terminara y luego, regresaba a su departamento. Al día siguiente Leia llamaría, Han lo saludaría y Chewie le rogaría que el aproximo año tenía que estar en casa para Navidad y año nuevo. Él decía "tal vez, si estoy más desocupado el próximo año" y terminaba la llamada

Ben realmente estaba enojado. Todas esas cartas rogandole a santa claus que trajera a sus padres de vuelta a casa; un desperdicio de tinta. Cuando sus padres se divorciaron, dejó de creer que alguna vez tendría una Navidad en familia.

Ahora a sus treinta, no podía creer que sus padres se habían reencontrado, se habían vuelto a casar y pasaban sus años de retiro juntos, en casa. No tenía idea, pero estaba seguro, que incluso las cosas se habían calmado con Luke, y ahora iba a pasar las fiestas con su hermana y su mejor amigo. Como si arruinar su infancia alejandolo en un internado costoso, hubiera sido poco.

Ese año pensó que sería igual.

Ni un alma se presentó allí antes para perturbar su paciencia. Suponía que todos preferían estar en casa con sus familiares, a pasarlo en un gélido parque con la compañía de la nieve, los árboles y las estrellas, que casi no se veían por el cielo encapotado.

Excepto que nunca esperó ver a alguien ocupando su silla, su lugar, en el parque.

Ben tuvo que parpadear varias veces para despegar sus frias pestañas de sus parpados y creer lo que estaba viendo: Un enorme abrigo color bermellón y una polera verde endrino, una bufanda y gorro demasiado pomposos y navideños para haber sido comprados en tiendas, y unas botas marrones demasiado grandes para ser cómodas. Lo que parecia ser un intento de Santa Claus, ocupaba casi toda la silla de madera. No es que fuera especial. Pero se había vuelto su tradición sentarse allí. Ben pudo haberse dado la vuelta y simplemente escoger otro lugar para sentarse solo, pero ese tenía la mejor vista y los árboles a su alrededor impedían que las ráfagas frías calaran sus huesos. Claramente no lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

Gruño con desdén. Él llevaba un abrigo largo de color ébano. Unos guantes de cuero del mismo color y unas botas a juego. Sabía que su tamaño era lo suficientemente grande para parecer amigable, así que se acercó lo suficiente para reclamar su lugar.

Él desconocido no lo miró, simplemente se hizo a un lado y siguió viendo un punto imaginario en el horizonte.

Ben dudó un momento, pero accedió a compartir el lugar a congelarse.

Solo el crujir de las ramas golpeadas por el viento invernal se escuchó por largo tiempo. Ben esperaba que esta persona se cansara y eventualmente se fuera. Pero en realidad, parecía que no tenía intenciones de irse pronto.

—...Tampoco tienes con quien pasar las fiestas.— casi un murmuro pero sólido y claro. Su melodiosa voz calentó sus mejillas. No esperó que se tratara de una mujer. El frío se coló por su columna vertebral.

Por alguna razón no quiso voltear a mirarla. Pasó un poco de tiempo para que asintiera levemente a su respuesta. Luego se removio incomodo y apretó las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Realmente si los tenía, una familia, pero no había forma de explicarlo todo.

—Lo Lamento no debí preguntar. — parece avergonzada, un suave toque de tristeza en su palabras.  
Si ella estaba igual de solo que él, debía conocer el sentimiento de espera. Sintió curiosidad.

—Esta bien.— su voz salió tan quebrada por el frío que no pudo reconocerla.

"Igual que yo" creyó escuchar, pero fue tan débil que pudo haber sido el viento.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.—Es un lindo lugar.— musitó y casi pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—Lo es.— agradeció internamente que no preguntará más.

—No esperaba pasar las fiestas sola, en realidad, pero estoy aquí. En un parque vestida de Santa y con un desconocido, que pensara que estoy loca.

—Estoy seguro que tienes tus motivos.

Ella sostuvo su mirada por breves segundos. Bellos orbes avellana se clavaron en su interior. Fue como si ella estuviera viendo su alma y hubiera inmiscuido en sus más profundos sentimientos. Otra vez ese escalofrío se coló por sus entrañas.

Sin saber exactamente porque era que lo miraba con tanta insistencia, sus mejillas palidas se adornaron con un leve sonrojo.

— Soy Rey. —Exclamó ella con una hermosa sonrisa. Una delicada y temblorosa mano se extendió frente a él.

No supo porque lo hizo, pero antes de estrechar su mano, se quito el guante de cuero negro. Sintio una sensación cálida y suave al tocar su tersa piel. —Ben. — murmuró perdido entre los tonos verdes y ocres de sus ojos.

—Mucho gusto, Ben.

Una sensación extraña alteró el ritmo de su corazón. El suave tacto en sus mano y la dulce voz de Rey pronunciando su nombre fue suficiente para que un nudo en su garganta intentará asfixiarlo. Después de un suave apretón de manos, cortó el contacto removiéndose con nerviosismo en la banca.

Ella también pareció sentirse incómoda. Llevo ambas manos a su regasó y apretó sus pulgares intentando disipar su sonrojo.

Nervioso llevó sus ojos a la pantalla de su celular. El brillo golpeó su vista, indicándole que faltaba aproximadamente media hora para que sean las doce. Sin mucha vacilación guardó el smartphone en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se reincorporó.

—¿Ya te vas?— un toque de desesperación en su dulce voz. —Esperaba... que te quedarás un tiempo más, pero-

Tuvo que pensarlo bien. Simplemente no te enamoras de la extraña vestida de rojo en medio de un parque solitario. ¿Que tan extraño podría ser? Pero Ben, sintió que su frío corazón se calentaba desde el centro.  
—No hay nadie que me espere en casa.

—Supongo que es mejor quedarse con el extraño del parque. — una dulce risa escapó de sus labios. Sus mejillas rojas y pecosas por el frío.

Sus labios formaron la pregunta antes de que pudiese frenarlos.—¿Por qué esta aquí realmente?

La pregunta ocasionó que se removiera incómodamente en la banca. Desvió sus ojos avellana de los onix de él y sus facciones intentaron mantener una falsa compostura.—...No tengo a nadie. — un silencio perturbador se adueñó del momento. —Jamás me he sentido tan sola.

—No estás sola.

Su corazón se apretó. Después de ni yo tiempo sintió compasión.

—Mis padres nunca estuvieron cerca— volvió a sentarse en la banca. Nuevamente llevó su mirada al frente, no queriendo volver a flaquear si la miraba a los ojos.

—Crecí en el sistema, nunca tuve una Navidad real— musitó bajito. Al igual que él decidió mirar hacia la pequeña fuente de agua, que lucía totalmente congelada.

—¿Aún así crees en este tonto invento?

—¿Crees que "Santa" en un tonto invento?

—Por supuesto. Solo utilizan su imagen para insentivar el consumismo.— frunció el ceño. Realmente no había motivos para seguir creyendo en la Navidad cuando ambos eran adultos.

—¿No crees que que les trae un poco de esperanza a los niños?— su tono se empezó a alterar.

—Cuando no reciben lo que piden en sus cartas, no.— ests vez la miro fijamente.

Ella parecía realmente perpleja. Como si la hubiera lastimado con sus palabras.

—Los sueños si se pueden cumplir.— murmuró bajito.

—No, creo que-

—Que pases una Feliz Navidad solo. Buenas noches.— tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios se reincorporó y camino con pasos largos alejándose cada vez más de él.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. —¡Espera!

Pero ella siguió caminando. Dejando grandes huellas en la nieve. —Deja de seguirme, ni siquiera te conozco

—No quise ofenderte. — ¡Perdón!

Por fin ella paró y volteó su mirada hacia él. —No pasaré la Navidad con alguien que no cree en ella. Adiós.— grito, está vez empezó a correr.

Jode. Simplemente no lo dices a una chica bonita vestida de rojo y verde que odias la Navidad.—Rey, yo-

—¡Deja de seguirme! — de repente frenó su andar, se agachó y le arrojó una bola de nieve en la cara. Por un momento lo desconcertó. Perdió el equilibrio y casi cae de bruces contra la nieve.

Ella lo miró, entre sorprendida y preocupada. —No deí-

Pero fue demasiado tarde, porque Ben ya había moldeado una bola de nieve en sus manos, arrogandolo a su cabello.

Cuando Rey por fin río junto a él, siguieron con la pequeña competencia hasta quedar cubiertos de nieve.

—¡Mira allá, Ben!

De repente una explosión de colores adorno el cielo nocturno, poco a poco las explosiones coloridas fueron incrementando, anunciando que pronto sería medianoche. Rey sonrió al ver un juego de luces que explotaba con gracia y bajaba en forma de lluvia.

Y por una vez, Ben pensó que quizás todas esas cartas escritas en su infancia, rogando no estar solo, funcionaron.

—Vamos al mirador.—

Rey asintió con entusiasmo.

Entonces ambos se fueron donde la luces se veían mejor en la distancia.


End file.
